The Human Kind/transcript
PROLOGUE Manhattan Alley - Late Rendezvous ANIL: Sorry I’m late. OLIVIA: That's okay. Where'd you get it? ANIL: Let's just say it was a souvenir for one of my men. OLIVIA: And this identical to the one that Peter used on himself? ANIL: Yeah, from the base of the cranium. OLIVIA: So how is it activated? ANIL: I’m not sure. If Doctor Bishop finds out, we'd love to learn anything we can about it. Olivia, if I had any inclination of what Peter was doing... OLIVIA: I know. ANIL: Astrid said you were getting low on ammunition. The Resistance just raided a weapons depot in Midtown. Take these for now. We'll arrange a meet for more later. I've got to go. If there's anything else I can do to help... OLIVIA: Thank you, Anil. Henrietta's Apartment - Tracking Peter CAPTAIN WINDMARK: There. OBSERVER: He is foretelling your movements. He has gained the ability to run futures. ACT I Walter's Lab - Recovered Tech RECORDED WALTER: This is Tape Eight. There is a scrap yard located in the town of Fitchburg, forty-six miles Northwest of Boston. You will go to Fitchburg and acquire an industrial-size electromagnet. You may have seen this kind of magnet used in automobile junking, construction, demolition. But as I say, it is an indus-- extremely large and extremely powerful. WALTER: Olivia. Good. You're here. ASTRID: We freed another tape, and we have to retrieve a magnet Walter left in Fitchburg. WALTER: What's wrong? I don't understand. When did Peter do this? OLIVIA: I don't know. WALTER: What's happening to him? What are the manifestations? OLIVIA: He's reading time like they do, thinking ahead like they can. He knows what I’m gonna say before I say it. It's like it's him, but... it isn't. Walter, he's convinced that this is the only way to beat them. If you could find out what it's doing to him or if there's a way to neutralize it - - WALTER: I'll start running diagnostics right away. Of course, it's meant to be integrated with organic material. I need to see how it interacts with an actual brain. ASTRID: And whose did you have in mind? WALTER: Perhaps my porcupine man's. I preserved his brain in formaldehyde. Could you go down and bring it up, please? It needs to be submerged in water immediately. OLIVIA: It's Peter. WALTER: Let me talk to him. Peter, where are you? PETER: I’m in New York, Walter. WALTER: Peter, listen to me. You must come back to the lab. What you've done, son, is extremely dangerous. PETER: I can't do that. I called to warn you not to go back to 'Etta's apartment. It's been compromised. WALTER: Please come back to the lab, Peter. We don't know what we're dealing with here. I - I'm very frightened. W - we don't know what that device is actually doing to you. PETER: I understand why you would be concerned. But I also know there is nothing that I could say that would change your mind. You cannot possibly see what I see. Trust me when I tell you... I am in complete control. WALTER: I don't believe you are in control. Son, you promised me. You said you would be there for me. Do you remember -- to keep me from slipping? I need you. I'm begging you. Please come back in and let me run some tests. PETER: I have to go, Walter. Do not go back to 'Etta's apartment. ASTRID: What are we going to do? OLIVIA: Did he say where he was? WALTER: New York. That's all. 'Etta's apartment isn't safe, and I don't know where he's going. OLIVIA: I - I can't stay here. I’m crawling out of my skin. WALTER: What are you doing? OLIVIA: Well, you and Astrid need to work on the tech, so I’m gonna try and find this magnet. WALTER: Alone? OLIVIA: We have no other option. ASTRID: What about Peter? OLIVIA: All I can do is just keep our promise to 'Etta and -- and stick with the plan. Manhattan Streets - Stalking Windmark TEA SPILLER: Sorry. Please, let me. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: That's enough. Fitchburg Salvage - Magnet Inquiry CARLOS: Morning. OLIVIA: Good morning. CARLOS: I'm Carlos. How can I help you? OLIVIA: I would like to barter for a magnet. CARLOS: What'd you say? OLIVIA: Uh, an electromagnet, like the one you have on that crane. CARLOS: Wait here. SIMONE: I'd like to sell you the piping, but I got people depending on me, and they need to eat. I'm willing to barter. Let me know. What is it, Carlos? CARLOS: Got a woman outside. She's asking for a magnet. SIMONE: It's her. Send them. Send them now. ACT II Fitchburg Salvage - Meeting Simone SIMONE: My name is Simone. Carlos said you were interested in a magnet. OLIVIA: That's right. I know this is a little out of the ordinary, but - - SIMONE: Yes. We have it for you. We've been expecting you. OLIVIA: Expecting me? SIMONE: I've been waiting many years for someone to come for that magnet. Come. I'll show you. This is your truck. It's been your truck for twenty-one years... to transport it. A man came here soon after The Invaders arrived. The man spoke with my mother. They talked for a long time. He said he had a way to save the world... but he needed a giant magnet to do it. OLIVIA: Was his name Walter? Walter Bishop? SIMONE: I don't remember his name. He was older... grayish hair. My mother assured him that she would keep a magnet packed up and ready for when he came back for it. Before she died, she made me promise to keep the candle burning. And I did. It wasn't always easy. At times, we were destitute. There were people who wanted to sell the magnet and the truck. They lost hope. But my mother never did. And neither did I. And here... here you are. I sent for diesel fuel. It's on its way. I know you don't mind waiting, and you'd rather drive after nightfall. OLIVIA: How do you know that? SIMONE: I know a lot of things. I see flashes sometimes when I’m around people. Like before, when I met you, I saw that you have a bullet in your pocket - - a slug. I've always had a gift. Walter's Lab - Tech Test WALTER: Even with electricity coursing through the neural tissue, the brain is dead... not quite human... most likely damaged by the preservation process. But in order to understand what's happening to Peter, we have to give this a shot. The chances of this working... are remote at best. ASTRID: Okay, I’ve got a clear image. WALTER: The question is... how do I attach... ASTRID: Oh. WALTER: Oh, my. ASTRID: It worked. Whoa. This is a lot of neural activity. I've never seen anything like this. WALTER: It's all moving along the Cerebral Cortex, which controls higher-level thinking. ASTRID: It stopped. WALTER: The device must've detected that the brain isn't suitable. Did we gather enough data to extrapolate? ASTRID: Let's see. Okay, if we take the process that we just saw and then we run it continuously, what happens to the brain over time is... Walter, are those new ridges forming? WALTER: Hmm. The more convolutions, the higher the brain function in mammals. Do you see that? ASTRID: Hmm. WALTER: The Cerebral Cortex is becoming so thick that it's overriding the area used to control emotions. Remarkable. Controlled evolution. It's worse than I feared. Fitchburg Salvage - Appeasing Olivia SIMONE: Where are they? They should be here by now. CARLOS: I wouldn't worry. They'll be here soon. OLIVIA: Hi. What's your name? DARBY: Darby. OLIVIA: I'm Olivia. DARBY: I know. Everybody's talking about you. OLIVIA: Yeah? What are they saying? DARBY: They said you're on Reward Wire. There's a bounty on you. OLIVIA: Really? What else did they say? CARLOS: Darby? DARBY: I have to go. SIMONE: I thought you might be thirsty. OLIVIA: What's in it? SIMONE: Water. OLIVIA: What's in the water... a sedative? You gonna knock me out? SIMONE: What are you talking about? OLIVIA: Nobody's gone to get diesel fuel, have they? SIMONE: You're wrong. Ahh. You have no faith. I could feel that when you came... OLIVIA: I'm done with the parlor tricks. I want my truck and my magnet now. SIMONE: When the fuel gets here, you can have it... unless, of course, you'd like to leave now. Your car's over there. You can come back with more people if you want. But we're still gonna be here. You lost someone. OLIVIA: That's an assumption that you could make about anybody. SIMONE: But you lost your daughter... twice. CARLOS: Fuel's here. Abandoned Office - Confronting Windmark CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Did you think you are the only one who can manipulate futures? I know that you have been making adjustments to mine. I have been making adjustments of my own. We know you switched the briefcase. We traced it back to the restaurant. And that gave us an origin point for you. I knew you were at the intersection when you caused me to miss the light. The two events were in close enough succession that I could determine a probable future. I have led you here to this place. Everything has taken place as I intended. This was what she saw. This was her last thought before she expired. Your emotions make you weak. ACT III Fitchburg Salvage - Questionable Faith SIMONE: I can understand why your faith has been shaken. But there are mysteries to the universe. My gift is evidence of that. The fact that you are here is evidence of that. Your rational mind can't make sense of your loss. But your heart, if you allow it to, will find its own intuitive way. I'm getting a strong feeling. Your daughter's still with you... even now. OLIVIA: Simone, you have a gift. You can see things that other people can't. I don't doubt that. But... wherever you think this gift came from or whoever you think bestowed it upon you, it's simply an anomaly. I know that because I’m an anomaly. I have moved things with my mind. I've lit things on fire. I’ve caught bullets midair. I've seen things that people only dream about. I've seen... the seams between universes ripped apart, things that humans shouldn't see. People make up explanations... assign meaning to things without knowing, because it's reassuring. It's comforting. But I can't do that... because I know too much. It's all just numbers. And The Invaders, as you call them, they're just better at math than we are. Thank you for the magnet. Why are you smiling? SIMONE: Because I believe. You can't know everything. Walter's Lab - Confronting Peter WALTER: More heat, Asner. I said more heat, not shut it. Peter. PETER: I need you to suture my shoulder, Walter. WALTER: I need my medical kit, disinfectant, and pain medication. ASTRID: Got it. WALTER: How badly does it hurt? PETER: There is no pain. WALTER: I've discovered things, Peter... things you need to know. I've run a diagnostic simulation. The technology you've put inside yourself is in the process of... completely reshaping your brain. The areas that relate to emotion... are being commandeered to make room for more logical thought. PETER: Shrinking the nucleus accumbens in my limbic system, suppressing emotional memory in favor of higher rational thought, also expanding my Cerebral Cortex. I know. If you could see what I see, Walter... if you could experience what it feels like to fully harness the untapped potential of the human brain, you, of all people, should know that there is no reason to be afraid. WALTER: Are you also aware that the changes will soon be permanent? And if that happens, there's nothing I can do to get you back. PETER: I'm going to do this. I'm going to shift Windmark's future so that he passes through the Square at exactly 7:19 P.M. When he does, I will know that he has been reset onto the correct path. WALTER: I can't allow you to make that mistake. PETER: Don't you see, Walter? When he passes through the Square, she will be avenged. WALTER: We all want Windmark dead... but the plan outlined on the tapes is the way to do it. We need you, Son. I need you. PETER: I have to go. Leaving Fitchburg - Hijacked ANIL: Olivia. OLIVIA: I got a truck and a magnet. I need someplace big enough to store them. ANIL: We've got a warehouse outside the city. When you're close, I'll have someone meet you and guide you there. OLIVIA: Hey, listen, I’m gonna call you back. BRIGGS: Hey! Don't move! Hands up! What do you got in the truck? OLIVIA: Nothing that you'd be interested in. BRIGGS: Got any money? OLIVIA: Nope. STRATTON: You don't need money. You are money. ACT IV Remote Workshop - Reward Negotiation STRATTON: I’m just saying... with the money we'll make from the truck and the scraps from the magnet, it's a pretty good score. Are you sure you want to get involved in this? BRIGGS: We could pull one hundred more jobs and not see this kind of money. Now give me your comm. Trust me, alright? I’ve got it covered. HOTLINE OPERATOR: Reward Wire. Do you have something to report? BRIGGS: I have a fugitive in custody. HOTLINE OPERATOR: What is your location? BRIGGS: I don't want to tell you where I am. I want to meet at a Truth Church. HOTLINE OPERATOR: This is unorthodox. BRIGGS: Yeah, well, I’ve done things I don't want to be read for. So the only way this goes down is at a Truth Church, where you can't scan me. Once I get the money, I'll tell you where she is. HOTLINE OPERATOR: What is the fugitive's name? BRIGGS: Olivia Dunham. HOTLINE OPERATOR: Hold, please. Windmarks' Office - Acceptable Risk LOYALIST AIDE: Reward Wire call. A man claims to have Olivia Dunham in custody. He wants the reward for her capture up front. CAPTAIN WINDMARK: Acceptable. Remote Workshop - Negotiated Deal HOTLINE OPERATOR: What is the closest Truth Church to your location? BRIGGS: There's one in Sector Seven. I can be there in an hour. HOTLINE OPERATOR: See that you are. BRIGGS: And that's how we roll. Huh? Come on. You used to be fun. Windmark's Office - Resetting The Path (in the Observer precinct building in Manhattan, Peter has found his way to one of the electrical service bays in the heart of the structure. with a few tools, he pops the cover off of an electrical circuit box for an elevator and opens a wiring panel inside. after a quick check of the watch, to make sure his calculations work correctly, Peter snips a few specific wires to achieve the result he desires. upstairs in the office space, Windmark approaches an elevator for a ride to a different. after pressing the call button several times, with no resultant elevator, Windmark decides he'll take the stairs instead. Peter waits in the electrical room, looks up and visually hypothesizes he was successful in getting Windmark to take the stairs, then quickly reinstalls the panel cover and leaves)) Remote Workshop - Hostage Escape BRIGGS: What the hell is this? OLIVIA: Don't. Put your hands on your head. STRATTON: Where's Briggs? ACT V Phone Call - Pinpointing Peter WALTER: Olivia, where are you? OLIVIA: I'm on my way back to Boston. I've got the magnet. Anil's got a place where we can store it. WALTER: What happened to your face? OLIVIA: I'm a little banged-up, but I’m okay, Walter. WALTER: Um, Olivia, Peter was here. OLIVIA: When? WALTER: A couple of hours ago. I tried to convince him. I said that his brain is being altered, and that soon it will be irreversible. But he won't hear me. I don't know what else to do. OLIVIA: Walter, do you know where he is? Manhattan - Overlooking The Square OLIVIA: Peter. PETER: Olivia. OLIVIA: Walter, told me about Windmark... that he almost killed you. PETER: I have already turned that to my advantage. See those steps down there? In a few minutes, if everything goes according to plan, Windmark will walk up those steps and pass that fountain. Then I will know that he has been reset onto the correct path. He does not realize it now, but he will be back on the trajectory that I want him on. OLIVIA: What trajectory is that? PETER: The trajectory that leads to his death. He killed our daughter. At exactly 5:12 tomorrow afternoon, I will meet him face-to-face. He will not expect it. He will not have a chance to fight back. At 5:13, I will snap his neck. At 5:14, he will draw his last breath. OLIVIA: Peter, I’ve lost you before over this, and I’m not gonna let that happen again. Now, your thinking is way ahead of mine - - I understand that. But the fact that I am here has got nothing to do with anything except feeling. And soon, you're not gonna be able to feel anything, Not for me, not for ‘Etta. PETER: When I was fighting Windmark, he showed me ‘Etta's last thoughts before he shot her. She thought of us... that day in the park before they invaded, before everything went wrong. Her last thoughts... they were of us. I will kill him tomorrow. If I remove the tech, I will not be able to do that. Don't you see? OLIVIA: And what if tomorrow is too late? What if that tech becomes permanent? ‘Etta's not gone, Peter. Windmark didn't take her. PETER: Yes, he did. OLIVIA: No, he didn't. She's still here with us. PETER: She is dead. OLIVIA: She saved my life today with the bullet she brought to us. She's alive inside us. And there's nothing that Windmark can do about it, because the love that we can share with her now is invulnerable to space and time, even to them. And I know that our hearts are broken and that it hurts, But that's what makes us human. PETER: Emotion is our weakness. OLIVIA: No, Peter, it's our strength, because it's the one thing that they don't have. Now, we need to hold on to our connection with ‘Etta, feeling what we felt for her, or she dies all over again. And we cannot let her be erased. Peter - - Peter, I’m not asking you to abandon her. I'm asking you to hold on to her. You're not one of them. You're one of us. I want you to listen to me. I'm not gonna lose you again. Peter... Look at me. I love you. I love you. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Five Episodes